The Unexpected Future
by Musiclover435
Summary: What if April did become corrupted by that crystal around her neck and took over the world? Suddenly a female teenage mutant ninja turtles from thirty years into the future comes to meet the present turtles. She does not say much only that her name is Deedee, and the she needs their help in destroying April's crystal. Who is she? And what is she hiding? Sorry for the bad title.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction ever. Please don't judge me.**

 **This is set after the newest TMNT 2012 episode with Wingnut and Screwloose. (In my opinion it was really funny) I just thought of this idea when the episode finished. What if April did become corrupted by that crystal on her neck and took over the world in a few years? Suddenly a female teenage mutant ninja turtle follows the turtles back to the lair. All she says is that she need to destroy the crystal that April has and that her name is Deedee. What is she hiding? Why is she distant from Donatello? More importantly How does she know all of the turtles and their secrets? I own nothing except Deedee. She is mine.**

 **(Unknown POV)**

 _"_ _Quickly. you must go and change the past"_

 _"_ _Are you sure is has to be me?"_

 _"_ _Yes, your father would be proud of you and you know it. Remember only tell them your name, when you are from, and that you must destroy April's crystal."_

 _"_ _You can do Double D."_

 _"_ _Yeah, kid. Your old man believes in you"_

 _"_ _Okay, I will return as soon as I change the past. I love you."_

 _"_ _We love you too, Deedee."_

 ** _BOOM!_**

 _"_ _Hurry, she is coming, we will close the portal go. GO NOW."_

 _That was the last I saw of my uncles before I went into the portal. My mission is to change the past and bring my father back and to do that I need a little help in the past._

 **(Leo's POV)**

"Come guys we need to go on patrol," I just called for my brother's for the fifth time so we could leave for patrol. It has been a week since Mikey's comic book characters came to life. Things has been weird since then. April's obsession with that crystal is crazy, but right now I need to get my brothers.

"Yeah, yeah we're coming," Raph said.

"BOOYAKASHA. Let's get on." Mikey said.

"Coming finishing up one last thing," Donnie said. Donnie is normally last to join us on patrol. Hopefully tonight we finally be normal.

 **(Donnie's POV)**

I know that I have been late showing up to go on patrol lately but I am really worried about April ever since the Wingnut and Screwloose incident she has been harboring that crystal like Mikey with pizza. It is really starting to worry me. I hope she doesn't become corrupted with the crystal like the Aons warned her about.

"All right guys we have been on patrol for a while lets go home," Leo said.

"Hey guys we have had a lot of crazy things happen to us. What do you think will come next, Mikey asked?

SMACK.

"OW"

"Mikey, we already have enough crazy things happen to us I don't want to think of what will come next." Raph told Mikey.

"Anyone worried about April." I said out of nowhere.

"Donnie, April's behaver is getting to my head too but we have the Shredder and his goons that we need to worry about more." Leo told me.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I said. Still I couldn't get April off my mind. Maybe some sleep will help.

"Alright guys time to go home."

 **(Unknown POV)**

"Man who know time travel could do a number on you," I said shaking my head.

'So this is what New York looked like in the past. It is so bright. AMAZING.' I thought to myself. "FOCUS. Remember your mission. Destroy April's Crystal." I said to myself. Just as I said that I saw the turtles. 'So that's what they looked like when they were younger. Heh. Cool. I have to follow them back to the Lair.' I followed the turtles back to the lair making sure I used the lessons my Uncle taught me. Wow, I have only been here a few minutes and I already miss my uncles. Sigh.

"Do you guys feel like someone is following us?" Leo said.

Aww Sewer Apples. I knew Leo would feel me eventually. Relax. Remember your training.

"No, come on dude we are almost back to the lair," Mikey said.

Thank goodness. Mikey drew him away.

"Yes." I said out loud. Just then Raph grabbed me and held his sai close to my neck.

"Who are you? Why are you following us? And What is with the lame disguise," Raph said angrily.

Oh man I promised I won't get caught till after I snuck into the lair well we are pretty close so I guess I can reveal myself.

"Hi, my name is Deedee. I am following you because I need your help. HEY. My disguise is not lame. Besides I am wearing this disguise till I know that I can trust you completely," I told them.

Ok so that last answer was a lie. But I can't tell the truth. I promised my uncles that I won't tell them anything unless it was an emergency.

Hopefully, they won't find out who my dad is and where I am from.

 **Sorry for the bad title. I am not good at titling things. Nice reviews please. It is hard to say how long till I post the next chapter. I am still thinking of everything. Don't worry I will post as much as I can. I promise to complete this story. See you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Guys I am back. I haven't seen any comments yet and I would love some. I want your opinions on this story. Any comments are welcome. I own nothing except Deedee. She is mine.**

(Deedee's POV)

Well this is perfect. I got caught. Before I was supposed to. Well live and learn.

"Who are you? Why are you following us? And what is with the stupid jacket," Raph said angrily. **(I meant to put this in chapter one. Didn't think of the jacket till earlier.)**

"Ok. I will explain everything but first can you please put me down. I am tired from a very long journey. I am called Deedee by the way." I told the turtles.

"Whoa, dudes check it out a girl. Not only that a girl mutant turtle." Mikey said excitedly. I knew that he would be the most excited.

"Yes. I am a girl mutant ninja turtle. Can we please head to the lair so I can explain myself to you and Master Splinter," I told them?

"How do you know about Splinter," Leo asked.

"Just who are you anyway," Donnie asked.

"Like I said I will explain everything at the Lair." I told them.

(Raph's POV)

I don't trust Deedee at all. She knows too much about us. She might be working for the Shredder and will kill us the first chance she gets. I have to keep an eye on her.

"So how do you know so much about us," Leo asked her.

"I told you once and I will tell you again. I will explain everything at the Lair. I am hungry though. Do you guys have pizza." Deedee said.

"You know it Deedee. I gots all kinds of pizza." Mikey said.

"Great. I am starved." Deedee said.

"How do we know that we can trust you? Just because you look like a turtle doesn't mean that we should trust you," I asked.

"I agree with Raph. Are you sure that we can trust you?" Leo asked

"I figured you guys wouldn't trust me at first. You guys can do what you want to me if that makes you feel safe. But trust me on this I am your friend. And that is all I can reveal at the moment." Deedee said.

I still don't trust her. But what she said makes some sense. I guess. Maybe Master Splinter can help.

(Master Splinter's POV)

I have been meditating a while till I heard my sons come home.

"Yo, Sensei. WE back and we brought a surprise." Mikey said.

"My sons what have you…" I couldn't believe my eyes another mutant turtle except this one looked like a girl.

"What is your name child?" I asked her.

She bowed like my sons do when trying so respect to me clearly she has had some training. Still I can't help but wonder.

"Sensei, my name is Deedee and I need you help as well as the turtles help. I come from thirty years into the future. I am on a mission to the destroy an object that the dictator of the distant future rules with." She said.

(Leo's POV)

I couldn't believe what I was hearing Deedee is from thirty years into the future.

"How are you thirty years from the future?" Donnie asked.

"You built a time machine so I could stop the ruler of the future. I must stop The Ruler. The ruler took something important from me and I intend to take it back." She said.

I wonder what she means by the ruler took something important from her.

(Deedee's POV)

"I know what I am saying is crazy but believe me. I am telling the truth. I can prove it. I know everything about you guys. All your adventures, your favorite pizza toppings, colors, etc." I said.

"Oh yeah. Prove it." Raph said.

"Fine. Raph, you had a pet turtle named Spike who know goes by Slash after he mutated in your bedroom. He tried to kill your brothers. Later he turned good and made a group called the Mighty Mutanimals which consists of Leatherhead, Dr. Rockwell, Pete the Pigeon, Jack Kurtzman, and Mondo Gecko. Leo, you have a crush on Karai. Your favorite TV show is Space Heroes, and you have a slight fear of heights. Donnie, you have a crush on April. You were once possessed by a car mutant called Speed Demon. Casey saved you by the way. You also have a jar of goo in your lab named Timothy whom you are still trying to save. Finally, Mikey, you have a pet cat named Ice Cream Kitty who is a mutant cat that you mutated while messing with Donnie's stuff in his lab. You also collect human underwear. I don't know why but you do. So Now do you believe me."

(Donnie's POV)

I could not believe it. She was actually from the future.

"So if you're from the future does that mean..."

"yes" She said cutting me off. "I am one of your children."

We all gasped.

 **I will leave it at that. The suspense is killing you I know. Me too. OK I need so help in a chapter or so Deedee will be explaining herself. I need names for the turtle's kids. I have some in mind but I want some ideas for you guys. Here are they rules. Leo's kids names must start with L. Raph's kids must start with R. Mikey's kids must start with M, etc. I will either pick the ones I like most or the ones that I see most common. See you next time. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have returned. Thank you AspiringDreamCatcher for the name suggestions. I will definitely be using some of those names in the future. I would love some more reviews. I want to know what y'all think of my story. I welcome all reviews. I own nothing but Deedee.**

 **(Mikey's POV)**

My mind is blown. I cannot believe that Deedee is one of our children. Cool. I wonder who she belongs to though.

"So if you are one of our kids then who is your dad," Leo asked.

"Sorry, I cannot answer that question. I am limited to what questions I can answer in this time period. I made a promise that I wouldn't change anything but the dictator of the future," Deedee said.

Aww man. I was hoping she would tell us who her dad was. I hope that it is me though.

"So what questions can you answer." Raph asked.

"It depends on the question you ask." Deedee said.

"I have a question. Do me and Ice Cream Kitty live in a pizza castle made of jelly beans, anchovies, and jalapenos," I asked?

"Uhh. No sorry Mikey. You don't live in a pizza castle." Deedee said.

"Aww man." I said. I was so hoping that part of the future to be true.

"I am sure Deedee is tired from a very long journey and would like to get some sleep. I am sure she can answer all your questions in the morning, my sons." Master Splinter said.

"Thank you, Sensei." Deedee said.

 **(Leo's POV)**

"Deedee, I have one question. Think you can answer it." I asked.

"Sure. Fire away." Deedee said.

"Who is the dictator of the future and what did he take from you?" I asked.

"Sorry, Leo. Both of those question can't be answered yet. I have a feeling that you guys still don't trust me yet and until you fully trust me then I will tell you who the ruler is and what they took from me." Deedee said.

I will admit I was disappointed that she couldn't tell us who the ruler is but I have a feeling on who it might be.

 **(Deedee's POV)**

Perfect. The first part of my mission is a success I made it to the past and convinced the turtles that I am from the future. Now I just need to figure out how I can tell them that the ruler was their friend. Sigh.

"Where are you going, Deedee?" Donnie asked as he snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What?", I said. I just realized that I was headed to Donnie's room.

"Sorry, Donnie. In the future I normally sleep in your room. Since I am an only child. It is the smallest so I normally use it." I said. **(I have no idea how big Donnie's room is. For now, in this story it is going to be small.)**

"Oh, well you can sleep in my room if you want." Donnie said.

"No, it is okay Donnie. I can sleep on the couch. Believe me I have slept in worse places then the couch. Good night, Donnie." I said.

"Ok. Good night." Donnie said as he entered his room.

Whew. I hoped I didn't give anything away. Sigh. As I sat on the couch I pulled a picture from my pocket. 'I missed you guys so much. I hope nothing bad happens while I am away.' I thought to myself. I knew I would be missing my family but I didn't think that is would be this much.

"Are you feeling alright, Deedee?" Master Splinter asked snapping me out of my thoughts. I quickly hid the picture away.

"Yeah, Sensei. I am fine. I guess I am feeling a little homesick is all." I said.

"Hmm. How so?" He asked.

"Well. I am not used to seeing the Lair this empty. It is normally thriving with both humans and mutants." I said.

"Do not worry my granddaughter. We will help you as much as we can to save the future. Although I have a question. Why are there both humans and mutants in the Lair." Master Splinter said.

"Sorry. I can't answer that question, Master Splinter, at least not now. But would it be alright if I train with you and the turtles tomorrow? In the future I normally train with my cousins and I have been dying to train with the turtles when they were my age?" I said

"I think that will be fine" Master Splinter said.

"Thank you, Sensei." I said.

"Get some sleep, Deedee. You will need all the rest you can get." Master Splinter said.

"Ok. Good night, Sensei." I said.

"Good night, Deedee."

It took me a while but I finally fell asleep.

 **(Donnie's POV)**

It was time for morning training and I saw that Deedee was going to be training with us.

"Good morning, Deedee." I said.

"Good morning, Donnie." Deedee said.

"Are you joining us for training today, Deedee?" Leo asked as he was walking in.

"Yes, I am. I hope that is alright with you guys." Deedee said.

"Not at all Double D." Mikey said.

All of a sudden Deedee has a look of sadness of her face.

"You okay, Deedee.?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am fine. It is just I was last called "Double D" before I can here." Deedee said.

"Oh, Heh. Sorry, Deedee." Mikey said.

"It is okay. Mikey. I forgive you." Deedee said.

 **(Raph's POV)**

I walked into the dojo and I saw Deedee in there with the guys. I am guessing that she is training with us. She is already living here does she really need to train with us. I still don't trust her. Just because she is from the future that doesn't mean that she is good.

"Today we will be doing sparing last turtle standing wins." Master Splinter says. Perfect. This is my chance to fight Deedee.

We all got into a fighting position.

"HAJIME" Master Splinter said. Then we started the spar.

 **Whew. That was a long chapter. I am glad people are enjoying my story. I am already planning another one. But I will not start that story until I finish this one. Please let me know what you guys think. I am dying to know if people like this. Even guest comments are welcome. I will post again as soon as I can. See ya'll next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am back with a new chapter. I love that people like my story. Makes me feel so good. I was I little worried that y'all wouldn't like it. Anyway on with the show. I own nothing but Deedee.**

 **(Deedee's POV)**

Finally, the moment I have been waiting for. My first training session with the turtles when they were my age. I always train with my cousins in the future and now I can train with the turtles' best day ever.

"HAJIME", Master Splinter said then we started to fight. I first fought Mikey. "Think you can beat my hot nunchuck fury." Mikey said. I grab a shuriken and easily disarmed him. **(I know that this is not what shurikens are normally used for but in my story it will be and Deedee has not been trained in any kind of weaponry yet)**

"Whoa, Dudette. How did you do that?" Mikey asked.

"Lots and lots of practice." I said. 'That and I have not exactly been trained in any kind of weaponry. Don't have too many ninja weapons in the future' I thought to myself. I easily took Mikey down.

"Aww, man. Beaten by a girl. That stinks." Mikey said.

I then moved on to Donatello. I just wanted to finish him quickly so I can beat Raph and Leo. He waved his Bo staff like a professional. But easily took him down with the ninja lesson that my uncle gave me in the future.

"How did you do that so fast," Donnie asked?

"My sensei gives me a lot of good advice." I said. Just as I said that Raph and Leo tried to gang up on me.

"Don't underestimate her, Raph. We have to work together." Leo said.

"Yeah, Yeah, Fearless." Raph said. They both stormed at me but I easily dodged them.

"YAME." Master Splinter said. I bowed and went down to my knees like I would do for my sensei in the future.

"Good job, Deedee. You must have a good sensei if you can take out all four of my sons," Master Splinter said.

"Hai, Sensei. My masters have taught me many good lessons."

 **(Master Splinter's POV)**

"Deedee. Did you say masters?" I asked.

"Yes. I have several. In order for us to stop the ruler of the future then we must be able to have several different fighting techniques." Deedee said.

"Well. Your masters trained you well. You are dismissed my sons. Deedee may I speak with you privately." I said. "Uh. Sure Master Splinter." Deedee said.

 **(Leo's POV)**

I couldn't believe that Deedee beat us.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE BEAT US," Raph said angrily.

"Yeah dude. I agree. I wonder who her sensei is. Think Master Splinter is going to ask her." Mikey said.

"I don't think so Mikey. Deedee specifically said that there are certain questions that she can't answer. That question could possibly be one of them." Donnie said.

"Hmm. Maybe April and Casey can help? After all, since she is from the future I am sure she would like to meet them when they were teenagers." I said.

 **(April's POV)**

I was doing some homework for school when I heard my phone ring. Leo is calling me I wonder why.

"Hey, Leo. What's up?" I asked

"Not much. April. Except that last night while on patrol we found a girl mutant turtle and not only that but she is from the future and she knows ninjutsu." Leo said. I couldn't speak a girl mutant turtle from the future.

"How do you guys know that she is from the future." I asked.

"She told us. She also seems to know everything about us." Leo said. Wow. Another turtle from the future.

"Cool. I will bring Casey by so we can meet her." I said.

"All right. April see you then." Leo said as he hung up on me. 'Still I can't help but wonder if she is from the future then why is she here.' I thought to myself as I called Casey.

 **(Deedee's POV)**

I will admit I am feeling a little nervous about talking to Master Splinter. "Deedee, I know that you are from the future but I sense that you are hiding a great sense of grief. What seems to be troubling you" Master Splinter asked. Aww, Sewer Apples. What am I going to do? That was the one question I hoped he wouldn't asked.

Sigh. "Okay, Sensei. I am hiding something. I am sorry but I can't tell you anything, not until I know that you guys will believe me. Because the truth might be as pleasing as you want it to be." I said.

"I understand your fear. But I promise that whatever you tell me will not be told to my sons." Master Splinter said. I pondered what he said for a moment.

"Okay. I will tell you this. The ruler of the future is someone you know personally and the ruler took my father away from me. I didn't know my mother very well. Only that she died protect me from the ruler. I am the only one without parents. Sure, I have my uncles, but it just doesn't feel the same." I said with a few tears leaving my eyes.

"Do not my grandchild. We will save the future and bring your parents back." Master Splinter said. "Thank you, Grandfather." I said. It felt good that Splinter would not tell the turtles what the ruler took from me.

"YO. Deedee. We brought some friends for you to meet." Mikey said.

"Guess I should go meet them. Thank you again Sensei." I said leaving the dojo.

As I walked out my eyes widen in horror of who the turtles brought.

 **I am going to leave it at that. The suspense is killing you. I am so naughty. Muahahaha. 'Cough' 'Cough'. Sorry bad evil laugh. Well. Now you know what the ruler took from Deedee. Her parents. Don't worry everything has a back story and al that will come in due time. Please comment. I want to know what you guys think of my story. See you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am back and with a new chapter. I am loving that people are taking a liking to my story. Makes me feel so good. On with the show. I own nothing except Deedee.**

 **(Deedee's POV)**

I should have known that I would be introduced to the young April and Casey.

"Hi. You must be Deedee, right." April said.

"Yes, I am. April." I said.

"Pretty cool that you're from the future, kid." Casey said.

"One, I am not a kid. And two don't joke with me. 'Kid'." I said.

 **(Casey's POV)**

I can't believe that I am talking to a mutant turtle from the future.

"Alright. How about showing me some proof that you are from the future." I said.

"Sure. Your real name is Arnold Casey Jones. **(This is Casey's real name BTW.)** You have a little sister and your dream is to become a professional hockey player." Deedee said. I couldn't believe it she is telling the truth.

"HA. Your real name is Arnold." Raph said.

"Not funny Raph." I said.

"All guys. Calm down. Deedee, would you like to join us for patrol?" Leo asked.

"Sure, sounds like fun." Deedee said.

 **(April's POV)**

Wow. My mind is still blown. A mutant turtle from the future. As we were running on the rooftops I decided to have a talk with Deedee.

"Deedee, Can I ask a question?" I asked.

"Sure. Fire away." Deedee said.

"What is the future like?" I said. Suddenly she stopped immediately after I asked the question.

"Yo. Deedee, you okay?" Mikey asked. She let out a long breath of air.

"Yes. Mikey, I am fine. It is just. I don't like to think about the future. A lot of bad stuff has happened that I don't like to think about. Stuff I can't talk about yet. Not until it is safe." Deedee said. I wonder what she means by that.

 **(Unknown POV)**

"It seems there is a fifth turtle."

"Aw. Snap what are we going to do now dawg."

"Hmm. Da what if we capture this turtle. Keep her prisoner ya. Be very good."

"Hmm. Yes. I think Master Shredder would like to meet this fifth turtle."

 **(Leo's POV)**

As we were running on the rooftops. I began to get a feeling like someone was watching us. Suddenly a bunch a footbots started to come out of nowhere.

"Footbots." Mikey said. And if there are footbots, then Tigerclaw and his goons shouldn't be too far behind.

"Footbots, Grab the fifth turtle." Tigerclaw said.

"All team. Let's take'em down. We must protect, Deedee." I said

"Leo, don't worry about me I can handle myself." Deedee said as she started to head toward Tigerclaw to fight him. I was beginning to freak out. I can't even battle Tigerclaw without getting hurt.

"Deedee, don't! You could get…hurt." I said. I couldn't believe my eyes she was batting Tigerclaw and was winning.

"How is this possible? You are but a cub." Tigerclaw said angrily.

"Simple. I got these lessons. From you." Deedee said.

Then we all became shocked. Then the Tigerclaw and his goons retreated.

"Footbots. Retreat." Tigerclaw said as he was running.

Then we all looked at Deedee in shock.

 **(Raph's POV)**

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Deedee has taken lessons from Tigerclaw.

"I told you we couldn't trust her. She knows Tigerclaw." I said angrily.

"Wait, Raph. Don't you think Deedee has an explanation for this." Donnie said. AN EXPLAINTION. Is Donnie serious? She works for Tigerclaw. I knew we couldn't trust her.

"RAPH. I can explain. I take lessons from Tigerclaw because he works alongside us in the future. Along with some from your other enemies. We work together so we can take down the ruler. So yes I know Tigerclaw. The Tigerclaw of the future. Not the one of the past. I was also shocked when I learned he worked for the Shredder. I never knew. I was a bit hesitant when I was fighting him. Sorry." Deedee said. Grrrr.

"Let's go home guys. It has been a long night." Leo's said

"Any other secrets you are hiding from us?" I asked.

"Too many to count. I told you. I don't fully believe that you all trust me. And until you do then I will tell you everything but until then my lips are sealed.

"So, why can't you tell anything?" Casey asked.

 **(Deedee's POV)**

Why do they keep asking me questions? I really wish they would stop.

"Because Casey. Time is like a river. It flows and never stops but if something gets in its way then a new path is formed." I said.

"Uhh. What does that mean? Mikey asked.

Sigh. "It means that if I tell you anything that might cause you to want to change the future then it could have drastic consequences on me and they whole time space continuum." I said.

"Oh. Heh, sorry." Mikey said.

"No need to apologize Mikey. It is just that if you guys change something important then I nor my cousins can exist. So that is why I am limited to answering certain questions. But I can say this. The future may not be the happiest place but we are happy as a family. It still would be nice though if we didn't have the ruler. And I had my parents." I said. Which I completely regret. We all stopped suddenly.

"Wait. Are you meaning to tell us that whichever one of us is your father is gone?" Donnie asked nervously. I nodded slightly with some tears leaving my eyes.

"Yes. My parents are gone. One of you get destroyed by the ruler and it was all my fault." I said sadly.

They all looked at me in shock.

 **Well. I am going to leave it at that. Leaving y'all in the suspense. Oh. Before I forget. Thanks Jamesbondfan007 for the idea. Instead of what you were thinking I am going to change it up a bit instead of it involving Deedee. I am going to make to a problem for the future turtles. I think it is perfect for that kind of situation. Deedee will have a turning point soon. Just not yet. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you next time. Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am back. OMG. My story has so many views. I am loving it. Glad y'all are liking my story. Anyway on to the story. I own nothing except Deedee.**

 **(Raph's POV)**

I knew that Deedee was keeping secrets from us.

"Deedee, what do you mean that it is your fault that your father was destroyed?" Leo asked.

"Please. I need some time alone." Deedee said as she was running off.

"Deedee, wait come back" Leo said.

"Should someone go after her? She seems really upset." Mikey said.

"Upset, Mikey, you heard her she said that she got one of us killed. How can we trust her?" I said.

"Raph, think about it. She said that she can here to destroyed an object and bring back what was taken from her and her parents are probably what were taken from her." Donnie said.

"Wait, what do you guys mean?" April asked.

"When Deedee first came to the Lair she said that her mission was to destroy an object that gave a Dictator in the future power. She also said that the ruler took something important from her and she was determined to get it back. She never even told us which one of us is her father." Leo said.

"I am going to talk to her." I said.

"No, Raph. Donnie, I think you should talk to her." Leo said. Is he serious why Donnie?

"Are you sure Leo? Deedee doesn't seem to be comfortable around me." Donnie said unsure.

"I am sure, Donnie. We will see you both back at the Lair. Come on guys." Leo said as we were walking away.

"Be careful Donnie. Tigerclaw and his goons are still out there and I have a feeling that they still want Deedee." I said.

"Don't worry, Raph. I will be fine." Donnie said. I know Donnie said he would be fine but still I have a bad feeling.

 **(Deedee's POV)**

I have been running on the rooftops for who knows how long. I just needed to clear my head. It took a while but I finally found the place my dad took my whenever I felt upset. It was the channel 6 building. **(Figured this had to be included)** I was really tall and I loved feeling the breeze that was at the top of the building. As I sat there I pulled a picture out of my pocket. It was a picture of my family: my cousins, my uncles, and my father. The picture is so old. I still remember when we took it. I am still laughing to this day.

 _"_ _Come on Lea, Liam, and Lukas. We are about to take the picture"_

 _"_ _Coming dad."_

 _"_ _Come on, Rita and Rex. Don't make come after you."_

 _"_ _We are coming dad."_

 _"_ _MJ, Mikaela Photo time"_

 _"_ _On our way dad."_

 _"_ _Anyone seen Deedee."_

 _"_ _Probably with her dad on the channel 6 building again."_

 _"_ _We're back. Sorry guys. We tend to lose time when we are there."_

 _"_ _It's all good. Now let's get this photo."_

 _"_ _Ready, Get in position."_

 _"_ _MIKEY!"_

'Heh. Uncle Mikey always knew how to make a photo funny. Sigh. I missed you guys so much.'

"You okay, Deedee." I heard someone say snapping me out of my thoughts. Great. Should have known Leo would send Donnie to calm me down.

"I am fine, Donnie. I guess I just miss my family. You know the one in the future." I said as I put the photo back in my pocket. He then sat down next to me.

"So, why did you come here?" Donnie asked me.

"My dad would bring me here whenever I was feeling down. I love seeing New York like this. The view from here is even better than the one in the future." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked nervously.

"The future is dark. It is a place where no one is happy except when I come here I feel at peace." I said.

"Mind if I ask you some questions?" he asked. Should have known that this was coming. Sigh.

"Yes, you may." I said.

"Why didn't you tell us that one of us is gone in the future?" he asked. Figures he starts off with that question.

"I didn't know how to explain it. If I told you guys about it when I first meet you then you wouldn't have trusted me at first." I said.

"Heh. Guess you have a good point. My other question is who is the ruler of the future and why are you uncomfortable around me?" He asked. Of course he just had to ask those questions.

"I can't answer either of those questions. Sorry, Donnie." I said hoping he would just accept my answer.

"Well, okay I guess. Also what did you mean that it was your fault that you father is gone." He said. WHY? Why did he have to ask that question?

Sigh. "Sorry, Donnie. I don't feel comfortable telling that story. I don't like to think about what happened." I said sadly.

"Well, okay. I guess. Come on, Deedee. Let's go back to the Lair." Donnie said.

"Ok. Let's go." I said. Suddenly I felt like someone was watching us. Then a smoke bomb came out of nowhere.

"Sleeping gas." Donnie said before passing out.

"Cough, Cough. Donnie, no." I said while falling to my knees.

"Well, well it seems we got our prey. Future turtle." Tigerclaw said. He was the last thing I saw and heard before I passed out.

 **Well. I am going to leave it at that. This was a nice Donatello and Deedee moment. Please note MJ stands for Mike Jr. Thanks you AspiringDreamCatcher for the names. Besides now you know what Deedee's picture looks like. It will be a while till I post the next chapter I am currently having writer's block. I despise it. But I have it under control. See y'all next time. Please, Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am back and my writer's block is cured. Thank you for waiting. But it is now time to see what happens to Deedee now that she has been captured by Tigerclaw. Remember I own nothing but Deedee.**

 _1 hour before Deedee was captured_

 **(Unknown POV)**

I arrived with a mission from my mother stop Deedee from changing the past. Seems easy enough. Besides I have some of my mother's powers and I am somewhat skilled in combat.

"I can't believe we lost to those turtles," I heard someone say. Soon I saw Tigerclaw and his goons. 'Right. They were enemies with the turtles. I could use this to my advantage' I thought to myself.

I slowly walked to them and said, "Seems like you guys need some help defeating the turtles." Just then they started to attack me.

"STOP," I shouted while using my powers to elevate them.

"Who are you little cub?" Tigerclaw asked.

I snickered a bit before I said, "My name is not important right now. I just want to help defeat the turtles. I can help you catch the female turtle that defeated you." He looked like he was pondering my proposal for a moment then he said, "What can you tell of this female turtle?" I smiled before telling all I knew about Deedee.

 _Present_

 **(Leo's POV)**

Donnie and Deedee have been gone for a while now. Where could they be?

"Hey, guys maybe we should call Donnie and see if he found Deedee," I said.

"I got this, bro." Mikey said as he was getting his TPhone out.

"Huh, He's now answering," Mikey said. My eyes widen in horror something must be wrong Donnie always answers.

"Come on, guys. WE have to find Donnie something must be wrong," I said.

They all nodded in agreement then we took off running. 'Please be safe little brother and Deedee.' I thought to myself.

 **(Donnie's POV)**

I woke up with a headache wondering where I was then I remembered where I was. 'Oh, no. Deedee." I thought to myself. I looked around the entire roof of the Channel 6 building and I could not find her. I then heard Leo call for me.

"Donnie, are you ok," He asked frantically.

"Yeah, I am okay. But we have a problem Deedee is missing. I cannot find her anywhere." I said.

"Dudes, I found something," Mikey said. He gave us a picture of US.

"Whoa is that us?" Raph said.

"Aww, yeah look I am so handsome even when I am old." Mikey said.

"Hang on, Mikey. Look at the picture. It seems pretty old." Leo said. I grabbed the photo studying it then I found myself and Deedee standing close to one another.

"Guys, look how close Deedee and I are together." I said.

"Yeah, Donnie. I wonder who the other turtles are in the photo. Maybe her brothers and sisters." Leo said.

"No, they can't be. Deedee told me that she was an only child. They must be her cousins." I said. Still I can't help but wonder why did Deedee drop this unless.

"Guys, I think Deedee was captured by the foot." I said.

"Guys, we have to rescue her. Who knows what they will do if they find out that she is from the future," Leo said. We all nodded in agreement since Deedee is from the future she knows things that no one can learn about yet and if we don't rescue her then the whole world could be at stake.

 **(Deedee's POV)**

I had woken up really drowse and with a headache. 'What happened?' I thought to myself. I then remembered that both Donnie and I were hit with sleeping gas and I was captured by Tigerclaw.

"Well, well. Seems the time traveler is awake." I heard some say with a shiver down my spine. Then Tigerclaw came out of the shadows.

"Seems the future turtle likes her beauty sleep," Tigerclaw said. My eye then widen in horror I then asked, "How do you know that I am from the future."

He looked at me and laughed. "We had help from a friend of yours," he said. I then looked to where his hand was pointed and saw the one person I never thought I see again.

"ANDY! Why are you here? You know that your mother banned time travel." I said angrily.

"You're here. You know that my mother told you guys to never mess with time because if you did then you would lose another family member." He said. I then started to get scared. What if my family got in trouble for sending me to the past? Did they get hurt? Were they all okay? I kept asking myself these questions over and over.

"You get comfortable, Deedee. I will be getting the portal ready so we can go home," he said.

"NO. I refuse to go with you. I have a mission of my own. Your mother has no right to rule over the world. I will change the past and you can't stop me." I said angrily.

Then he started to use his powers to hurt me. "YOU WILL RETURN TO THE FUTURE FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT. WITHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT." He said screaming at me. The pain in my head was becoming worse and worse by the minute.

Then I hear Mikey say, "BOOYAKASHA." Yes. I knew that the turtleswould come to help me.

"Let her go, Tigerclaw and… who are you?" Leo said. Andy snickered a bit.

"My name not important but what is important is that I take Deedee home."

 **(Leo's POV)**

Who is this guy and how does he know so much about Deedee?

"Get Deedee out of here now," I said. "Come on, Double D. Let's go." Mikey said as was getting the chains off her.

"You okay, Deedee." Raph asked.

I looked at her and she looked pale. I hope she is okay.

"Yeah, I am fine. We need to leave now." Deedee said with some desperation in her voice. Something was bothering her I can feel it. We all then grouped together and Donnie threw a smokebomb on the ground and we made our escape.

"NOOOO." We heard as we made our escape to the sewers and made our way back home. I just hope that Deedee is ready to talk about the future and who these other turtles are in a photo we found.

 **I will leave it at that. I love leaving y'all in the suspense. Before I leave I wanted to let you guys know that the next chapter will take place in the future. The setting is just a few weeks after Deedee left. See y'all next time. Review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have returned and just in time for a new chapter. I love that so many people are taking interest in my story. Anyway this chapter is in the future just a few weeks after Deedee has left and before Andy came to the past. Hope y'all enjoy. I own nothing except Andy, Deedee, and the children of the turtles.**

 **(Leo's POV)**

 _It has been three weeks since Deedee went to the past. Everyone is worried about her. Nothing about the future will change unless it is something major. Everyone has changed since Deedee went to the past. Raph is distant. Mikey is still goofy but not as goofy since Deedee left. Heck, even the kids miss her. I hope she is okay._

As I finished writing in my journal, I heard Liam call for me. "Dad, Lea is at it again." Sigh. I know that the kids miss Deedee ever since she left but even I know that this is getting ridiculous. 'Did we act like this when we were their age?' I thought to myself.

"Lea, what are you doing," I asked her. She was beating up the ninja punching bag like Raph did when he was angry. Where in the world did she get that temper of hers?

"Sorry, Dad. I am just really worried about Deedee. I mean we don't even know what has changed. We don't even know if she is alive. What if she gets captured? What if the Ruler finds out that she went to the past?" she said worryingly. I only know that she is my kid because she can get worked up over the littlest of things.

"Lea, look at me in the eyes." As she looked me in the eyes I told her, "Don't worry about Deedee. She is strong, smart, and very brave. You know her dad would be proud of her for what she is doing. I am sure she is fine." Truth be told. I was very worried about Deedee. Ever since she lost her father, she has been so lonely. I just hope this does not affect her mission.

"Okay, dad. So what is the mission for tonight. Are we finally going to take down the ruler?" She asked in a very hopeful voice.

"I hope so. If we do, then all we have to do is wait for the future to change when Deedee destroys that crystal." I said.

"Great. When are we leaving?" she asked me.

"Soon. I need to go to bed like everyone else. Okay?" I told her.

"Ok. Night, dad." She said as she hugged me.

"Good night, Lea." I said as I hugged her back. She finally went to her room.

 **(Raph's POV)**

Leo finally came into the room where the three of us slept in. **(The turtles all have a wife. The guys just sleep together because they are brothers. Their room is a triple bunk bed.)**

"Finally got them all in bed, Fearless." I asked him.

"Yeah, they are all worried about Deedee. Everyone is. We will not be able to see her until her mission is complete." Leo said.

"I know what you mean. Ever since she lost her dad, she has not been the same." I said.

"Well, we should get some sleep before we begin the biggest mission of our lives." Leo said. I nodded in agreement. I hate this dreadful future. We all do. The resistance has gotten smaller since our last mission and with our smartest team member gone who knows what will happen.

"All right I am going to sleep. Night Leo." I said as I began to fall asleep.

 **(Unknown POV)**

Things has been too quiet in on Earth. The resistance has not attacked since their last mission at that dumb warehouse. I may have sent some Kraang to see what was going on but those idiots destroyed that warehouse. Nothing was salvaged from the wreckage. Those kraang were lucky that I didn't destroy them when they came back. Still I can't help but wonder. What were my old friends doing there?

"Mother, I have some news from the outside." I heard a voice say snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Andy. What news have you brought me?" I said.

"I have heard that the turtles have lost one of their own children." My son said. I was shocked. How could they lose one of their own kids?

"Well, do you know which one it was?" I asked him.

"No. Sorry mother. I can capture one of the turtles and force him to tell me. With part of your crystal that you gave me years ago I have learned to get information out of people's minds willing or unwilling." My son said with a grin on his face. I was very pleased with this.

"Perfect. I have a feeling that the turtles will strike soon so be on guard." I told him.

"Yes, Mot…" I heard a crashing sound before I saw the one thing I thought I would never see again.

"April. You have ruled the future for far too long. You time is up. You have taken too many lives and have destroyed many more. Give it up. The resistance has destroyed everything that you have used to destroy us." Leo said.

"Leo, how nice of you to drop by. I must say I am impressed with what you have done. Though one question comes to mind. Where is Deedee?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

 _Two hours earlier_

 **(Mikey's POV)**

I could not believe it. We were finally going to take down the ruler. Everything was set in motion. Rockwell was ready to shut down any defenses. Tigerclaw, Bebop, and Rocksteady were ready to take down any guards. While the kids are freeing the prisoner's, Leo, Raph, and I are going to distract April and Andy just long enough so Stockman can grab both crystal's and destroy them.

"All right. Everyone ready." Leo said.

"Sir, yes, sir." Everyone shouted. I was pumped up.

"Everyone know their missions."

"Sir, yes, sir."

"Good. Remember. We are doing this for. Leatherhead, Slash, Master Splinter, and… Donnie." Leo said with a sad voice. I missed everyone that we have lost since April took over the earth. Things have gotten so hard lately.

"All right everyone move out." Everyone began to leave to do their mission until I heard my daughter say, "Dad, what will happen if we fail?" She had my cute personally and always made me smile.

"Don't worry Mikaela everything will be just fine. We have been planning this ever since Karai and Shinigami got captured by April." I told her with a reassuring smile.

"Okay, dad. See you later." She said as she walked away.

"Come, Little brother," Raph said.

"Coming, Raphie," I said. As soon as we left I got a bad feeling in my gut. But I passed off as nothing I needed to worry about.

 **(Rex's POV)**

My sister along with our cousins were running through to dungeons were April kept all the prisoners. It took us forever to find they keys. Good thing Rita and I are the strongest members on our team. Wish we had our smartest member though.

"Yo. Rex, we freed all the prisoners. There is just one problem though." I heard Lukas say. I groaned in frustration.

"What Lukas? Did MJ lose the keys? Or did Lea get into trouble?" I said angrily. It was weird that most of the time most of us didn't even act like our dads. Sure Rita and I have our dad's anger issues but Lukas is not a leader like Uncle Leo but he is very good at the katanas though.

"Worse. We can't find Karai or Shinigami." I heard MJ say. My eyes widen in shock. This was not how the plan was supposed to go. I needed to call Uncle Leo.

 **(Leo's POV)**

Figures April asks the one question I can't answer yet.

"Sorry April. Deedee isn't here to answer your call just yet." Raph said.

"Well. Too bad. Kind of wanted to see the look on her face when I take yet another family member." April said with a big smirk on her face. Ever since that crystal took over April's mind, she has been crueler than the Shredder. We were having a stare down with April until I got a call on my TPhone.

"Uncle Leo, we have a problem. We freed all the prisoner but we can't find Karai or Shinigami." I heard Rex say. 'Oh, no. This was not part of the plan.' I thought to myself.

"Get the rest of the prisoners out, Rex. Then you and the others try and meet us in the throne room." I told Rex.

"Got it. Okay everyone let's go." I heard him say as I hung up on him.

"All right. April. Where are Karai and Shinigami? We know you have them." I demanded her.

She gave me an evil chuckle and said to me, "Oh, Leo. Did you think breaking into my home was going to be this easy." My eyes then began to widen in horror.

"Come guys. We need to focus on the mission." I told my brothers.

"Wait, What about Karai and Shinigami?" Mikey asked worryingly.

Raph told him, "If Karai and Shinigami are gone, then they would not want us to feel sorry for them. They would want us to fight in honor for them. Just like we do for Donnie and Master Splinter." We both nodded in agreement.

"Fine. If it is a fight to the death you want, then it is a fight to the death you will get."

 **I will leave it at that. So know you know. Donnie is gone. ;'( Don't worry. The future battle will continue in the next chapter. I think you might like the result. Please note that the future I created is NOT like the future where Mikey lost his arm, Raph lost an eye, and Leo became blind. This is just a future I made up. I will see y'all next time. Please, PLEASE, Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am back. Sorry I took so long to post this chapter. I have trouble thinking of what I wanted and I was busy with college stuff. Anyway thank you so much JamesBondfan007 for the idea for Karait and Shinigami. I have been having difficulties think of how I wanted them to be captured. Now on with the story.**

 **(Leo's POV)**

This was not part of the plan. We need to find Karai and Shinigami before anything else goes wrong. I hope that the kids can find them soon.

"What's wrong, Leo? Can't find your sister." April said sinisterly.

"No. We are busy trying to stop your tyranny." I told her.

"Kranng bots ATTACK." April yelled.

"Let's do this. BOOYAHKASHA." Mikey said as we started to fight.

 **(Rita's POV)**

This is just great. We haven't even found Karai and Shinigami yet. I just hope that we find them soon before anything else goes wrong.

"Where do you guys think that they could be?" Liam asked.

"Not sure. Oh, maybe Deedee knows. Yo, Deedee." MJ said as he called out for her.

"Dude, you know that Deedee is not here right." Lukas said.

"Oh, yeah right," MJ said sadly. We all miss Deedee. It has been hard on all of us since Deedee left. 'Sigh, I just hope that Deedee is okay.' I thought to myself.

"Karai, Shinigami where are you guys," I hear Liam say.

"Dude, what are you doing? We can't have anyone hear us." Rex said. Uggh. Why do they fight all the time?

"Liam, is that you," we heard someone say.

"Come on guys. I think that's Karai voice." Lukas said. We kept going past multiple empty jail cells till we came across a cell with multiple locks. Luckily Deedee taught us how to crack open any kind of lock. Finally, after about what seemed like forever we opened the door and got Karai and Shinigami out.

"Glad. You guys found us, but where are you parents," Karai asked.

"Never mind that. How did you guys get captured?" Liam asked.

"Ummm," Karai and Shinigami said simultaneously.

 ** _(Karai's POV)_**

 _Vengeance is set on my mind; April was going to pay for hurting my family. My plan was to use stealth and take her out. I suddenly notice Shini was no longer by my side. My eyes widen._

 _"_ _Shini," I whisper trying not panic. I suddenly see Shini approaching April. Oh no._

 _ **(Shinigami ' s POV)**_

 _"_ _It's time to end this you silly red bird," I said with a smirk. April hates it when I call her that._

 _"_ _I couldn't agree more," She snares. I swing my ball and chain and at her but she dodges with her mind powers. I then used my magic bats on her. They surrounded her attacking her. Suddenly the crystal glows and the bats explode. My eyes widen in fear._

 _"_ _Is that really all you got, Shinigami," She says mocking me. She holds her hands and uses her mind powers to wrap me in chains. I struggle. "Shinigami," Karai Screams!_

 _ **(Karai's POV)**_

 _"_ _Let her go," I snared while holding my Tanto in my hand. April laughs holding a knife to Shinigami's throat. My eyes widen in fear._

 _"_ _Surrender or 'Shini' here is going to not see her future grandchildren," April snares darkly._

 _"_ _No, Karai, forget about me save yourself," Shinigami screams. My eyes began to fill with tears. Shinigami was my only true friend and after what happened to Donnie and my father, I just couldn't bare losing Shini too. So I dropped my Tanto and raised my hands in surrender._

 _"_ _You win, April," I whisper. I could see Shini tearing up. I could tell that she was frightened. April smirks evilly. Some Kranng bots grabbed me and tied my hands behind my back._

 _"_ _I have big plans for you, Karai and your little sidekick too. But for now you both will stay in my personal jail cell." She snares as the Kranng throw me and Shinigami in a jail cell._

 _As April and the Kranng bots walk away Shinigami whispers, "Karai, I'm sorry."_

 _"_ _Don't worry, I have faith that the turtles will save us," I whisper._

 **(Lukas's POV)**

"Let's discuss this later. For now, we must escape. Our dads need our help to stop April." Liam says.

"Well, let's go" Karai says while she transforms into her mutant self. **(Had to include Karai's Mutant form. I absolutely love it.)**

 **(Mikaela's POV)**

'Finally our mission was a success. We freed the prisoners and found Karai and Shinigami. Things are going according to plan.' I thought to myself as we were running towards out parents and uncles.

"So, what is Leo's big plan," Shinigami asked.

"The turtles are going to distract her while Lea uses one of Deedee's inventions to grab April and Andy's crystals." I told them.

"Speaking of Deedee where is she?" Karai asked.

"We will tell you guys at the Lair right now we need to help our parents." I heard Rex say. I just hope that my sister does not get angry while she is trying to get the crystals.

 **(Lea's POV)**

I want to help my dad and my uncles so badly but that is not a part of the plan. Sigh. I just hope that Deedee's invention works. All I need to do is wait for the signal.

 **(Mikey's POV)**

While we were fighting the kranng bot I felt my phone vibrate.

"Hello," I answered.

"Dad, we found Karai and Shinigami we are now heading to your location." I heard MJ say.

"Okay, see you soon," I said as I hung up on him.

"Guys, they found them and they are now headed here." I told my brothers.

"Good, we could use all the help we could get," Raph said.

 **(Rex's POV)**

We finally got to the throne room when our dads we fighting April and the Kranng.

"Need any help," I asked sarcastically.

"You know, Rexy," Uncle Mikey said. Uggh. I hate that nickname.

"Quit your yammering and start fighting," I heard my dad say. As soon as he said that we all started to fight the Kranng.

 **(April's POV)**

'This is not good. The kranng are losing. And they have freed my prisoners. This will not turn out well for me. Wait, one of the turtle kids is missing. Where could she be' I thought to myself.

 **(Lea's POV)**

This is AWESOME. Everyone is fighting and my brothers and cousins found Karai and Shinigami. Now all I need to do is wait for the signal. As I was watching my dad fight he tapped his katanas together in a melody that he used to help us go to sleep. That was the signal. I got Deedee's invention ready.

'Ready, aim.' "FIRE"

 **(Andy's POV)**

"FIRE" I heard someone shout then suddenly mine and my mother's crystal were not around our necks anymore.

"STOCKMEN, NOW," Leo shouted. Stockmen then grabbed our crystals and destroyed them.

"NO," I heard my mother shout. I then knew that it was over. Without those crystals our powers were useless. We were defeated and I had a feeling that my mother knew it too.

"It is over April. You have lost. Just give up. What happened to you? You were once our friend. The first human we befriended when we left the sewers over thirty years ago. You have aided us on countless missions. Helped us beat the kranng numerous times. We have gone through time through different dimensions, and even saved earth together. We were all good friends. Then you became a greater threat then the Shredder. Please April come back to us." Leo said. I could not believe what I was hearing they were once friends. HOW? They have been fighting since before I was born. Now they were trying to make amends.

"Mother, are you seriously going to give up? We have been fighting them years. Are we just going to quit," I asked her?

"Yes, we are, Andy." I could believe what I was hearing. My mother the ruler of the world is surrendering to the turtles.

"Leo, Raph, Mikey, I am so sorry. The crystal the Aons gave me all those years ago corrupted my mind. I wasn't myself. I took so many lives. Oh…. Donnie, Splinter." My mother said with tears in her eyes.

"April, we don't blame you. We know that none of this was your fault. That crystal corrupted your mind. Don't worry though we have a plan." Leo said.

"What is the plan?" she asked. IS SHE SERIOUS?

"It is already set in motion," Mikey said. Wait, what does he mean?

"What do you mean, Mikey?"

"Well, our dads sent with Deedee to the past to destroy your crystal. She is already there now. We think that we sent to about a week after the Wingnut and Screwloose incident." MJ said.

"Yeah, we think she had been there for a few days though. No more." Mikaela said.

"Our plan is that she is going to destroy your crystal in that time period so that way everyone who has lost their lives in this future will come back." Mikey said. I then I a plan in my mind if I could get a part of my mother's crystal in that time period or just stop Deedee then my mother will still rule the future.

"So, how did you guys send Deedee to the past," I asked. If I can learn how Deedee got to the past them maybe I can stop her.

"We used a time machine that Uncle Donnie invented. It was so cool watching him build that. I should be in the old warehouse on 6th." Mikaela said. Perfect.

"Mother, I am going to bed." I told her.

"Andy, you can go to bed later. Right now, you are coming to hang out with me and the turtles." I could not believe what I was hearing.

"No."

"No? Andy, what is wrong?"

"I REFUSE to hang out with these freaks. Mom, we were happy ruling the planet together. Now you are telling me that we are done. I refuse to give up our power. I will stop Deedee from changing the future if it the last thing I do." I shouted. I then started to run to the warehouse on 6th so I can stop Deedee permanently. And stop the turtles before they ever defeated my mother.

 **(April's POV)**

Oh no. What have I done?

"Andy, listen to me. You cannot stop Deedee. She deserves to have her parents back." I told him.

He laughed then he said, "Mother, you always taught me to never be soft. Luckily, I am always prepared for anything." What does he mean by that?

"You see. I had a hunch that if you were ever defeated, then you would go back to being friends with the turtles. Well when you gave me part of your crystal, I cut it in half and hid it away for emergencies and I qualify this as an emergency." He said evilly. I could not believe what I was hearing. He had more of the crystal. I needed to help the turtles destroy that crystal before Andy makes matters worse.

"Kid, you have no idea who you are dealing with, do you?" Raph said.

"I know exactly who I am dealing with Raphael. I am more powerful than my mother could ever dream of." He said with a smirk. He then used the crystal to tie chains around everyone.

"Andy, what are you doing? Why are you doing this?" Leo asked.

"I am doing this because you took my mother away from me." What is he talking about I am right here?

Before I could speak Liam asked, "Dude, your mom is right here."

He said, "No, now that one. The one that was corrupted by the crystal. Now if you will excuse me I am going to the past to stop Deedee. Don't bother following me. I have already set the time machine to self-destruct. Good day." With that he went through the time portal. It was too late all we could do now was hope that Deedee and the past turtles to stop my son.

 **That is where I will end it. Now you know how Andy came to the past. Next time we will continue our story with Deedee and the turtles. Don't worry. I will try and post as so I as can. I am a college student so I can be pretty busy from time. Before I leave if any of y'all have an idea for the story I am open to suggestions.** **Till next time. Remember to Review please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello y'all and I am back with a new chapter. Remember the rest of this story will probably be in this time line. Anyway, on with the story. Note I own nothing except Deedee, Andy, and the children of the turtles.**

 **(Mikey's POV)**

We finally got back into the sewers and saved Deedee. I hope she is okay. She looks like she saw a ghost.

"Yo, Deedee. You okay?" I asked.

"Hmm. Yeah, fine." She said with a monotone voice. Weird. At first she kind of acted like Leo but she felt like Donnie. Man, my brain hurts.

"You sure, Deedee. That guy with Tigerclaw seemed to know you well. Who is he?" Leo asked.

At first her eyes widened in fear then she took a deep breath and said, "He…he is the son of the ruler in future. He is just as dangerous as the ruler. His name is Andy. Look I am tired and I don't want to talk about this anymore so please just leave me alone." She said before she ran off to the Lair.

"Wonder what that was all about," Raph asked.

"Not sure. When we talked on the roof, she seemed comfortable. She told me that on the channel 6 roof her father would always take her there whenever she felt sad." Donnie said.

"Did she say who her father was?" Leo asked.

"No, she only answered some of my questions, but the answers left me with more questions." Donnie said. Why can't she tell us anything? Not like we can do anything about it.

"Think she told Sensei anything. I mean he did talk to her alone."

 **(Leo's POV)**

Of course, SENSEI.

"Mikey, you are a genius." I yelled.

"HE IS?" Donnie and Raph shouted.

"Yes, Sensei. Maybe he can talk to Deedee." I said. I hope so. We have no information about this Andy kid.

"Guys, I think I know what Andy's parentage is." I said with a little bit of fear in my voice.

"Who?" Mikey asked.

"Shredder. He must be the ruler in the future. She never mentioned Shredder probably because she fears him." I said.

"Makes sense. But don't you think that Deedee would have told us this in the first place." Donnie said.

"Maybe we should ask Deedee. After this she might even tell us about the future." Mikey said.

"I hope so, Mikey." I told him. I really do.

 **(Deedee's POV)**

This is just not my day. First, I get kidnapped by Shredders goons, then Andy comes here from the future. Sigh. Great, and now I need to explain Andy to the turtles.

"Deedee, where are the others?" I heard someone say snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, Sorry sensei. They are on their way back. I just wanted to get back early." I said.

"Hmm. What is wrong? I sense that you are hiding something." Sensei said. Oh, sewer apples. Sigh. Guess I have no choice.

"Sorry, sensei. I got captured by Tigerclaw and his goons and someone very dangerous from the future came to this time period. His name is Andy. I will explain him as soon as the turtles come back." I said nervously.

"Alright. But remember we are your family as well." Sensei said. He is right. This is my family. Sort of. But I should tell them the truth.

 _A Few minutes later_

"We're back. Sensei, Deedee." I heard Leo shout.

"I am here, Guys." I told them.

"Deedee, what was that all about? First you get kidnapped, and then when we tried to save you some human who seems to KNOW YOU attacks. So, WHAT IS GOING ON?" Raph shouted angrily.

"All right. Let me explain. Sigh. That human's name is Andy. He is the son of the ruler in the future. Not only is he evil but he is also dangerous. He is a skilled ninja and has his parent's powers." I said.

"So he is Shredders kid?" Leo asked.

"Huh. What are talking about? The Shredder is gone in the future. He was destroyed by the ruler in the future." I said. Oh no. What did I just do? Great.

 **(Leo's POV)**

I could not believe I just heard the Shredder doesn't rule the future. Wait, if he doesn't rule the future the who does?

"So… if the Shredder doesn't rule the future then who does," Mikey asked nervously.

"I am sorry. I cannot say…" augh I was really hoping that she would tell us.

"But…" I looked up at her.

"I will say this. The ruler of the future is someone you know. Someone who was once your friend. Someone who you trusted."

We all looked at her in shock.

 **I will leave it at that. WOW. So much suspense, and so much drama. I will try to update as much as I can. I will say this though if I can get at least five more comments I will post even sooner then I normally do. Anyway, see y'all next time. Please review. Any comments are welcome.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am back and like I promised after at least five comments I now present a new chapter. YAY. This is getting good. Also, to answer a question from one of my guests Casey is gone in the future. That is the only element of the future that the creators created that I will use. So, I don't own that part and I don't own the turtles or any other characters except Deedee, Andy, and the children of the turtles.**

 **(Raph's POV)**

I could not believe what I just heard. The shredder is dead in the future and someone we once called a friend is now our enemy. She must be lying.

"Deedee, what do you mean by 'someone you once called a friend now rules the future." Leo asked.

She took a deep breath before saying, "I am sorry. I cannot reveal anymore then what I have currently said."

"THAT'S IT!" I shouted. Everyone nearly jumped out of their shells. I then grabbed Deedee and lifted her up.

"No more kid. Who are you really? How do we know that we can trust you? Just because you say that you are from the future that does not mean that you are good?"

"You're right."

I looked at her in shock. I then set her down gently.

"I have not been very trustworthy towards you guys. There are things that I cannot reveal to you yet because it could drastically change the future. I am being honest when I say that the shredder is dead in the future."

 **(Deedee's POV)**

We all sat in silence for a few minutes until I said, "Let me show you guys something." I tried to pull the picture from my pocket and then I realized that is wasn't there.

"You okay, Double D." Mikey asked.

"I can't find it. Something I brought from the future with me in case I felt homesick."

"You mean this." Donnie asked as he gave me the picture.

"YES. This is it." My face then went pale. "Where did you find it?" I asked.

"We found it after you got captured by Tigerclaw. Who are these other turtles in the picture anyway?" Leo said.

Sigh. "These are your children. Leo, the three on you left are yours. Their name are Liam, Lea, and Lukas. They are all just like you. Loyal, strong, good leaders. They are great. Lea has a bit of a temper though. Raph, the two standing in front of you are Rex and Rita. They are twins. Both are hot heads and are strong. But they are very loyal to the family. Mikey, the two making funny faces are yours, MJ and Mikaela. They are both funny, annoying, and I love them if a brother and sister."

"Wow. So these are our future children huh." Raph asked.

"Yeah. We are all about the same age. Except Liam is the oldest and Mikaela is the youngest."

"Whoa, ha. My kids are just like me."

"So, Deedee what about me? Where are mine?" Donnie asked.

"You are looking at her. Donatello, I am your daughter."

 **(Donnie's POV)**

"You are looking at her. Donatello, I am your daughter." I could not believe what I just heard. Deedee is my child.

"So, how are you Donnie kid?" Raph asked.

"Well, I am just as smart as he is. I have his eye color and I have the same gap tooth as he does. See." She showed us the gap between her teeth and they were just like mine.

"So, does that mean…"

"Yes. I am sorry. Donatello but in the future you are dead. It was all my fault. If I only listened to you then maybe you would still be alive in the future." Deedee said sadly.

"How did Donnie die?"

"What do you mean that it was your fault?"

"Do Renet and I get together?"

"YAME." Splinter said very loudly.

"It is late and I am sure that Deedee would like to get some sleep after tonight."

"Thanks Master Splinter. Guys, I will answer your questions tomorrow. I promise. Besides I am sure that after learning about my heritage you probably want to think about it some." Deedee said. The guys left for their rooms as well as Master Splinter I then took the opportunity to ask Deedee a question I having been thinking about for a while.

"Hey, Deedee."

"Yes. Donnie"

"I have two questions. Mind answering them before we call it a day." She pondered it for a moment before saying, "Sure."

"Okay. So, my first question is Do April and I get together? And my second question is how is it your fault that my future self died?" She seeming to be a little uncomfortable once I asked the questions then she said, "No. You and April do not get together. And I will not answer your second question. I am not ready to tell that story just yet. We should get some sleep Donnie. Good night."

"Good Night." I am disappointed that April and I do not get together but I can't help but wonder How do I die in the future and how is it Deedee's fault?

 **I will leave it at that. Thank you to all those that commented. I would love some more reviews. I would love to know what y'all think of my story. I am super curious. I accepted all reviews even guest reviews. Anyway, this was a nice Donnie and Deedee moment or father daughter moment per say. See y'all next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Time for a new chapter my friends. I am warning you know this will be a very intense chapter. You have been warned. I own nothing but Deedee, Andy, and the children of the turtles.**

 _"_ _I love you, Deedee."_

 _"_ _FATHER, NO,"_

 **(Deedee's POV)**

I woke up in cold sweat. I had the dream again. The dream in which I watch my father die. Why am I having this dream now. I have not had this dream since I was a kid. Sigh. Maybe a glass of water will help. I walked into the kitchen and I got a glass of water. Then I heard someone talk to me.

"What are you doing up, Deedee?" I turned around and I saw Master Splinter.

"Oh, Sensei. Sorry, if I woke you up. I just needed a glass of water. He looked at me for a few minutes till he said, "What troubles you? Normally when my sons get a glass of water it usually means that they had a nightmare."

Sigh. Guess there is no fooling Master Splinter. "I had nightmare about my father…. It was when he died. I was maybe nine or ten. I don't remember."

He looked at me for a few minutes then he said, "Maybe you fear that you will lose him again."

"Maybe. It was all my fault the first time."

"What do you mean? Why do you think that it was your fault?" Splinter asked.

I then began to shed some tears, "Because I didn't listen to him. Maybe if I had then he would still be alive. And I would have a father."

"My granddaughter, we all make mistakes but that does not mean that it is our own fault."

"That may be true but this time it really is my fault." After I said that I ran off.

 **(Splinter's POV)**

I hope that Deedee's grief does not make her do something that she will regret.

"Sensei, is everything alright?" I heard my son Leonardo ask.

"Yes, my son. Deedee seems to be having a battle within herself that I fear will bring great danger."

"I am going to go talk to her. Maybe she will talk to me."

"Be wary, Leonardo. Since she is from the future she might not answer all your questions."

"Hai, Sensei." Then Leonardo left. I then felt a feeling of dread in me. I hope that nothing bad happens.

 **(Leo's POV)**

I ran through the sewers which seemed like forever then I found Deedee. By an empty part of the sewer. Wonder what she is doing there? I snuck up behind her then she said, "Leo, what do you want?"

At first I was shocked; how did she know that I was here.

"Master Splinter wanted me to find you. Is everything alright?"

She took a deep breath then she said, "I had a dream. More like an old memory. One of which I don't like to think about."

"What is the memory about?"

She paused for a bit then she said, "It was about…my father."

"Donnie?"

"Yes, it was the last time I ever saw him. It was the moment when he died."

My eyes then widen in horror, "You mean you watched him die."

"Yes. Like I said before it was all my fault."

"What do you mean?"

"I will tell you later I promise. But not now." Dang, I was hoping that she would tell me more.

"Heh, you know it is funny." I looked at her with curiosity.

"After I lost my father, it was you who became my new father figure,"

"Me?"

"Yeah. Also, do you want to know why I ran here specifically." She said. I nodded my head.

"Here is where my lab is. The one that Donnie built for me before I was born. He knew that I would love it and he was right. Whenever I just wanted to get away and I couldn't go up to the surface then I would come here." She smiled as she closed. I smiled as well.

"So ready to go back." I asked her.

"Yes, let's go."

"Aww. How sweet. She still misses her daddy. How pathetic." We both slowly turned around to see Andy.

 **(Deedee's POV)**

"ANDY, what are you doing here?" I asked angrily.

"Why I am here to see my favorite turtle. Can I not do that?" Andy said evilly. I was so mad and yet so scared at the same time. How do Andy find us?

"Now, this can work one or two ways. Either you come back to the future or I give Shredder the location of the lair. Your choice you have 36 hours." With he left.

"Deedee, is he able to do that?" Leo asked fearfully.

I nodded my head slowly. "Yes, he can. With his powers. He can do anything. Especially because of who his mother is."

"Wait, you telling me that the ruler is a girl."

"Yes, the ruler is a girl. Let's go back, Leo I have a story to tell to all of you. Call April and Casey. They are needed as well."

"Ok. Tell what this is about first though."

"I am going to tell all of you who the ruler is. And how we are going to destroy the object that the ruler uses in the future. Permanently"

 **I will leave it at that. OM Goodness. Got to love these emotional scenes. This is not the most intense chapter but it is truly one the most emotional. I will update as soon as I can. I have tests this week and they are hard. Oh, well. It is what it is. See y'all next time. Review please. If any of you have an idea for the story I just might embed it into the story. I could always use the help.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone and welcome to the next chapter. This chapter will consist of Deedee's backstory on how Donnie died. This will be big, emotional, action packed, and full of tears. So, hope y'all enjoy. I own noting except Deedee, Andy, and the children of the turtles.**

 **(April's POV)**

When Leo called me to come to the sewers I became very worried. I hope nothing bad happened to Deedee when she ran away from the guys.

"So, red why do you think that Leo asked us to come to the lair?" Casey asked me.

"Not sure. But it must be important. Maybe it will involve Deedee?" I said.

"Cool. Been wondering what my future us like?" He said as he put his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, same here."

 **(Donnie's POV)**

When we woke up for training Master Splinter told us that training was canceled and Leo told us that Deedee had something important to tell us. Wonder what it could be. Maybe it involves the future.

"Hey. Guys." April said as she walked into the lair.

"Hey, April. Hey Casey. What are you guys doing here?"

"Leo called us. He said Deedee had something important to tell us." April said

"Weird. What could be so important?" Mikey said.

"I am not sure, little brother." Raph said. I won't lie. I am feeling nervous. Deedee said that I die in the future. So, maybe she is telling us how I died.

 **(Deedee's POV)**

I am so scared. I only have 34 hours to surrender to Andy. Shake it off, Deedee. Uncle Leo taught you to not be scared of talking about this. Besides if I don't talk about this now, then who knows what could happen.

"Are you sure that you can do this, Deedee? Telling everyone about the future." Leo asked me with a concerned look on his face.

"Yes, I am sure. Your future self-told me to only talk about the future when I had an emergency. And this counts as an emergency."

"Okay. If you are sure." He said as we walked into the living room. I sat down on the couch and I took some deep cleansing breaths to calm myself down.

"So, what is this about?" Raph asked me.

Sigh. "Early this morning, I ran off into the sewers to clear my head. Then Leo came in to talk to me. Before we left…Andy found us."

"Wait, you mean that dark, red haired human?" Mikey asked. I nodded my head.

"Yes, he told me that I had 36 hours to surrender to him. If I don't then he will give Shredder the location to the lair." They all looked at me in shock.

"Wait, he can that?" Donnie asked me.

"Yes, with his powers he can do plenty."

"So who is this guy anyway?" Casey asked.

"He…he is the ruler's son. I am not sure how he knew which time period I was in. But since he does my mission became a little more difficult."

"Mission? What mission?" April asked.

I took a deep breath. "My mission is to destroy an object that the ruler uses in the future to rule over the entire planet."

"What is this object?" Donnie asked.

"A crystal. A crystal with incredible power, but it comes with a price. It will corrupt the mind. I know that Andy has part of this crystal, but only part. I noticed that is was smaller than normal. But it could have been my imagination."

"Where does this crystal come from? Maybe we can destroy it before anyone finds it." Leo said.

I shook my head. "No, you can't the crystal has already been found."

"Well, who owns it? Better not be Shredder." Raph said. I shook my head again.

"No, Shredder does not find it."

"Then who does?" Mikey asked.

"That is a story I will tell later but first why don't I tell you about my father."

"Wait, who is you dad?" Casey asked.

"Donatello is my father. But in the future, he is no longer alive. It was all my fault.

"Whoa, so you are gaptooths kid. Nice job, D."

"Wait, you said that Donnie is no longer alive in the future. What do you mean by that?" April asked.

"You also said that it was you fault. What do you mean?" Leo asked.

I took a shuddering breath. I was trying my best not to cry.

"I was nine, maybe ten, I can't remember. But it was late and my father had just finished a project. Whenever I couldn't sleep I would watch him.

 **This next part will be in a flashback mode.**

 _"_ _Deedee, I am getting ready to sleep which means you should get ready to go to sleep as well."_

 _"_ _But Daddy, I can't. Can we go to the channel 6 building please?" Deedee gave her father puppy dog eyes. She learned this trick from Uncle Mikey._

 _"_ _No, baby. Daddy has something he has to do on the surface."_

 _"_ _But Daddy."_

 _"_ _No, buts Deedee. I promise that we will go to the channel 6 building tomorrow."_

 _"_ _Pinkie Promise." She held out he pinkie finger._

 _"_ _Heh, alright. I pinkie promise." Donnie kissed Deedee on the forehead. "I must go. I will see you in the morning."_

 _"_ _Okay, Dad. Good night."_

 _As Donnie left, Deedee got out of her bed. 'I am going to use my ninja skills to impress my dad maybe then I can go on missions with him.'_

 _Deedee followed her father and her brothers with her graceful ninja skills and her big brain that she inherited from her dad._

 _"_ _So, you guys think that we will finally stop April." Mikey asked._

 _"_ _We better. Even since that crystal corrupted her, everything and everyone we know is gone." Raph said._

 _"_ _Well with Donnie's invention we should be able to stop April. Right, Donnie?" Leo said._

 _"_ _Hmm. Sorry guys. I was just thinking about Deedee."_

 _"_ _Why?" Raph asked._

 _"_ _I know she has you guys but ever since her mother died when she was a baby I have been worried about what would happen if I was gone."_

 _"_ _Donnie, if we stop April then we won't have to worry about that anymore."_

 _"_ _Yeah, I guess you are right, Leo."_

 _"_ _Good. Now let's go stop April."_

 _"_ _Aw. Yeah. Turtle POWER." Mikey shouted. The other turtles groaned._

 _'_ _Hehe. Uncle Mikey is really funny. I wonder who April is. Maybe she is the ruler of earth.' Deedee thought._

 _"_ _Kraang, it is one of the turtles."_

 _"_ _I see that Kraang. That which is known as the turtles is smaller."_

 _"_ _That which is known as our Queen would be please if we captured that younger turtle."_

 _"_ _Indeed. Proceed with knocking out that which is known as the turtle."_

 _"_ _Huh. Ahhhhh."_

 _"_ _AHHHHHHH" Once Donnie heard that scream he turned around and saw the kraang with Deedee in their arms._

 _"_ _No, DEEDEE."_

 _"_ _Donnie, what's wrong?"_

 _"_ _It's the kraang. And they have Deedee. I have got to save her."_

 _"_ _Donnie, they have jetpacks and are flying towards April's home. We have to think smart about this."_

 _"_ _Yeah, you guys are right. We have to do something soon who know what April will do to my little girl."_

 ** _Meanwhile at April's Castle_**

 _The kraang brought an unconscious Deedee to April._

 _"_ _KRAANG, who is this?"_

 _"_ _This is that which is known a child, which is also that which is known as one of the turtles."_

 _"_ _Hmm. Good job, Kraang. Leave her here. I have a plan for her." With that the Kraang left, and April was already forming a plan in her mind._

 ** _Outside with the turtles_**

 _The turtles were waiting outside the window where April's throne was and Donnie was fighting every fatherly instinct in him. 'Guess this is what master splinter felt like when were kids.' Donnie thought to himself._

 _"_ _So, what is the plan, fearless?" Raph asked Leo._

 _"_ _Donnie, you will turn off the power. And the rest of us will distract April and the Kraang, while Donnie, you will grab Deedee."_

 _"_ _Alright, Let's GO."_

 ** _Inside April's throne room._**

 _Deedee woke up and saw a human she didn't know._

 _"_ _Who are you?"_

 _"_ _I am the ruler of the earth. And you are my prisoner."_

 _"_ _What?" Deedee said with tears in her eyes._

 _"_ _I am going to use you to capture your family."_

 _Deedee stuck her tongue out at April. "My daddy is smart. And my uncles Leo, Raph, and Mikey will stop you."_

 _"_ _I would like to see them try." Just as April said that the power turned off._

 _"_ _Hey. Kraang find a way to turn the power back on."_

 _Then April heard what sound like a fight going on._

 _"_ _WHO DARES?" April shouted. While all this is going on Deedee is crying her eyes out. She is very scared and she misses her father._

 _"_ _Deedee, it me."_

 _"_ _Daddy"_

 _"_ _Come on, baby. Let's go home."_

 _"_ _I am sorry I disobeyed you daddy."_

 _Donnie shook his head. "Not now Deedee. We will see to your punishment as soon as we get home."_

 _As soon as Donnie grabbed Deedee, the power came back on._

 _"_ _Well, well, well. The turtles, what are you guys doing here?"_

 _"_ _We are here to rescued Donnie's daughter," Mikey said._

 _"_ _His daughter. Well in that case." After April said that she used her powers to take Deedee from Donnie's arms._

 _"_ _DEEDEE" "DADDY, HELP ME"_

 _"_ _You guys have two choices either surrender to me or I will take of 'Deedee'."_

 _Now Deedee was really scared. She was afraid that she would lose both her father and her uncles._

 _"_ _I surrender, April. Just please, don't hurt Deedee."_

 _"_ _Alright" With the she dropped Deedee to the ground._

 _"_ _Daddy, I don't to be here anymore. I want to go home." Deedee said with tears in her eyes._

 _"_ _I know, baby." Donnie gave Deedee a big hug. Then he picked her up and threw he to Leo._

 _"_ _LEO, RAPH, MIKEY, Get Deedee out of here. I will take care of April."_

 _"_ _No, Donnie. We won't leave without you." Leo said._

 _"_ _Guys. I will be with you soon. Just get my daughter out of here."_

 _"_ _I love you, Deedee."_

 _"_ _FATHER, NO"_

 **Past to the Present**

 **(Deedee's POV)**

After I told that story, I was crying. And the guys were looking at me with concern. Even though I did not say April's name. They were still concerned about me.

"Deedee, I am so sorry. What happened after that?" April asked me.

"Umm. A few nights after that my uncles found his weapon and his ninja mask. They assumed that he died. I didn't believe it. I waited for months for my father to come back to then I too began to believe that he was dead. Now, I know it. I went to the ruler's castle to find my father, when I was caught by the guards. When I finally freed myself, the ruler told me that she killed my father." After I said that I was crying like no tomorrow.

"So, who is the ruler?" Leo asked me.

I calmed down after a bit then I said, "I will tell you who the ruler is one condition. You have to believe me no matter what."

"Got it."

"We got you, Double D."

"Yeah, Sure"

"I will believe you."

Sigh. I took a deep breath in. "Okay. The ruler is April O'Neil."

They all looked to me in shock, then they all shouted, "WHAT?"

 **Wow. Definitely one of the longest chapters I have ever posted. Crazy, right. Now y'all know how Donnie died. But not how April became the ruler. Still working on that part. Tell y'all what I am almost done with that chapter. I would like to get some reviews on what y'all think of my story. The more reviews I get the faster I will post the next chapter. See y'all next time. Also don't forget to follow and fav.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello y'all and welcome to the next chapter of The Unexpected Future. I have fallen in love with this story and all the people who have read, faved, and followed this story. But, in related news this is the chapter y'all have waited for. This chapter is about how April began her rule on earth. This is going to be great. I own nothing except Deedee, Andy, and the children of the turtles.**

 **(April's POV)**

What? I…I am the ruler of the future. The ruler who kills Donnie's future self.

"Wait, so you're saying that April rules the future? AND kills Donnie?" Raph shouted angrily.

Deedee nodded her head slowly. "Yes, I came to the past to destroy April's crystal. If I don't then the future won't change."

"Are you sure? I don't believe that Red would do something like this." Casey said.

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, why would I kill Donnie and rule the future?"

"I don't know. Maybe the power got to your head. After all the Aeons did warn you about its power." Deedee said.

"I…I refuse to give up my crystal. I can help in ways you will never understand."

"YOU DON'T GET IT." Deedee shouted. We all jumped when she yelled.

She took a really big deep breath. "Look, you took over the earth sometime after the turtles stopped the Shredder from taking over the earth, but in result the crystal took over your mind and turned you evil. My father and uncles have tried to stop you. They even tried to convince you to let go of the crystal. That crystal took so many lives. Casey's, my fathers, my mothers, Leatherhead, Slash, and so many more. I just came back to make things right. I must. So, April give me that crystal. I have to destroy it."

I…I don't know what to do. I need my crystal but I can't betray my friends.

"I can see that you don't know what to do, April." I looked up at Deedee.

"April, do you want to know how you took over the earth?" I looked at her with curiosity.

"Deedee, do you really know how April took over the earth?"

She nodded. "I may have not been born yet when it happened but I always asked. Like I said before I am Donnie's kid. I am curious about everything."

We all nodded in agreement. Donnie was curious about everything.

"Well, it was about 15 years ago. You guys had just beat the Shredder for the last time."

 **Flashback mode**

 _Everyone was cheering. The Shredder and the Kraang had finally been defeated for the last time._

 _"_ _We did it. Pizza time." Mikey said._

 _"_ _Yeah, I agree little brother." Raph said._

 _It was a glorious day for mankind and turtle kind. Until…_

 _"_ _This crystal has so much power."_

 _The turtles turned around and saw April's eyes glowing with power and a hint of evil._

 _"_ _Uhh. April, are you okay?" Leo asked._

 _"_ _Yeah, you don't look so good." Donnie said._

 _"_ _This is crystal made me more powerful than the Shredder."_

 _"_ _April, we beat the Shredder with teamwork and strategy. Not with your crystal." Leo said calmly._

 _"_ _Don't say that, Leo. You know that my crystal is the only reason that we have ever won any of our battles against Shredder, his goons, and all the other enemies we have faced over the years." April said with a demonic voice._

 _The guy's eyes widened in fear. Their friend became corrupted by the crystal. Something Donnie suspected years ago._

 _"_ _April, please stop. We are all expecting kids soon. You are too. We don't need them living in fear of you." Donnie said pleadingly._

 _"_ _Never. I know that you guys want my crystal. Well you can't have it. It is mine. I will use it to take over the Kraang." April said evilly._

 _Then the guys took out their weapons so they could fight April._

 _"_ _April, we don't want to fight you. Just please put down the crystal so we can go home." Leo said calmly._

 _"_ _Oh, Leo. I don't want to fight you either. Join me. WE can rule the earth together." April said while clinching her fist._

 _The guys all looked at each other. Then they all nodded in agreement. "No."_

 _"_ _What?" April asked._

 _"_ _We refuse to join you. We may not be known by many humans, but once we are we don't want to be feared." Leo said. The other turtles nodded in agreement._

 _"_ _Fine, then suffer the consequences." April said angrily. With that she used her psychic power and flew away._

 **Back to the Present.**

 **(Deedee's POV)**

Everyone look at me with faces of distress.

"Are you sure that is what happened?" April asked me.

"Yes. Uncle Leo told me. I asked what had happened when I found a photo of all of you together sometime after my father died."

We all had been silent for a few minutes. "April," She looked at me. "I need to destroy that crystal. Please, I have told all of you everything. I only have another 24 hours until Andy will give Shredder what he wants. If I destroy your crystal now, then I can go home with Andy."

 **(April's POV)**

I…I don't know what to do. I need my crystal but I don't want to betray my friends again.

"I…I need to think," after I said that I ran off.

 **(Leo's POV)**

"April, Wait." I shouted. But she was already gone. We all were about to go after her until.

"Leo, wait." We all turned around and Deedee stepped forward and said, "I want to talk to her."

We all looked at her with worry, "Are you sure? I mean you guys didn't exactly meet on great terms." Donnie said.

"Well, she did hold you captive, kill Donnie, and destroy many things that you know and love." Mikey said. Then Raph hit him on the head.

"OW. What was that for dude?" Mikey asked.

"For being an idiot." Raph said like it was obvious.

Deedee nodded, "I am sure. We may not have exactly become BFF's instantly, but something tells me that I need to talk to her."

I don't like it, but if Deedee is anything like Donnie she won't take no for an answer.

"Alright."

"Thanks Leo. I will be back soon." Deedee said. Then she ran off to find April.

"Follow her." We turned around and saw Master Splinter.

"Why, Sensei." I asked.

"I have a feeling that something bad is about to happen. You must make sure the Deedee and April are safe from Andy." Splinter said.

We all nodded in agreement. Then we all ran off to watch Deedee and April.

 **I love these suspenseful endings. Well now all y'all know have Donnie died and How April took over the earth. Hope it was satisfying. Remember to follow, fav and review, please.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Howdy y'all. Welcome to another chapter of the Unexpected Future. I am please on how many people like my story. That is good. Makes me proud. Well, let continue with the story. I own nothing except Deedee, Andy, and the children of the turtles.**

 **(April's POV)**

I don't know how long I have been running on the rooftops. But I just needed to get away. I finally stopped running when I reached the Channel 6 building. I just sat there and watch the beauty of the city.

"Beautiful, isn't?" I quickly turned around and I saw Deedee.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily.

"I just want to talk. New York is beautiful at this time isn't." She said.

"Yeah, I guess." I said absentmindedly.

"You know. In the future, it is normally so dark and when I came here and saw how bright this city can be. It further my determination to restore this city to its rightful glory." Deedee said.

"I am sorry." I said.

She looked confused, "Why would you need to be sorry?"

"I killed your father. Hurt people you loved."

She put her hand on my shoulder and shook her head, "It is not your fault. That crystal corrupted your mind."

We sat there in silence before she said, "Yeah, know this is where Future Donnie would take me whenever I felt down. It wasn't ever this bright…...I miss my father."

"I know how you feel. When my father mutated and was captured be the Kraang I thought I was never see him again."

"April, this is nothing like that. My father is dead. I will never see him again unless you give me your crystal."

"I…I don't know." Truth be told. I don't want to give up my crystal but Deedee and her family deserve a better life.

"I…I will give you my crystal." Deedee looked at me shocked.

"Really, you will?"

"Yeah." Just as I was about to give Deedee my crystal, Andy came in and took it.

 **(Deedee's POV)**

"ANDY!" I shouted.

"That's Andy." April said.

"Ahh. Mother. You look different at this age."

"Andy, give me that crystal. Please, the future is not good. We need to make it right."

"No. I am keeping this and as for you Deedee." He raised his hand and used his powers on me.

"AHHHHHH." I clutched my head. "It hurts."

 **(April's POV)**

I kneeled right by Deedee. Andy was using his power in some way to hurt Deedee.

"Deedee, What's wrong?" I asked worryingly.

"It hurts. NO. I can't. Stop please. I am sorry, father. I should have listened."

Something was wrong it was like Andy was showing Deedee her worst fears.

I then grabbed my fan. **(Forgot the name of the weapon)** and I threw it at Andy.

Then Deedee stopped screaming and Andy flew off.

"April, thanks." Deedee said looking me.

"No, problem." I said while smiling at her.

Then her eyes widened in shock. "We need to get that crystal back."

I nodded in agreement. Then the guys came over.

"What happened? Are you two ok? April, where is your crystal?" Donnie asked.

"We are fine. Andy came and stole my crystal. We have to get it back and destroy it."

 **(Deedee's POV)**

"I have a plan. Guys, it will be dangerous, though." I said.

April looked over at the turtles and they all nodded in agreement.

"We are with you Deedee." Leo said.

"We got your back, Double D," Mikey said.

"Don't worry kid." Raph said.

"I will do anything to help Deedee. Anything to prevent myself from ruling the future."

I looked over at Donnie. And he said, "Alright, anything to help my future daughter."

"Alright guys here is the plan."

 **Plot twist. Andy stole April's crystal. Now it is time to see who will win. Deedee and the turtles or Andy crazed son of April O'Neil. Can't wait. Before I forget if anyone has an idea for this story I am open to suggestions. Don't forget to Review please.**


	16. Chapter 16

**This story is about to get very intense now. So far Deedee has arrived in the past to save the future, Andy is April's future son who comes to the past to stop Deedee, he is now working with Tigerclaw to stop Deedee, Andy has bribed Deedee into surrendering to save the turtles from the Shredder, and finally Andy has stolen April's crystal and the turtles must get it back soon before things get worse. I own nothing except Deedee, Andy, and the children of the turtles. Enjoy.**

 **(Andy's POV)**

With this crystal, I will rule not only the future but the whole universe. This is going to be good.

CRASH.

"Andy, give me April's crystal NOW." Deedee said while crashing through a window.

"Ah Deedee, figures you come are you ready to come back to the future with me now." I said while looking at the crystal.

"Actually, I have a better idea. Give me that crystal or I will take it myself." Deedee said.

"HA. I'd like to see try." I said with a smirk. Suddenly the crystal feels like it is wanting to get away from me. Then it appears in Deedee's hand.

"WHAT? HOW?"

She smiled. "Simple. I created a machine with the help from my father to build a device that attracts the crystal to the user."

Grrr. I then smirked. "Where are the other turtles, Deedee?"

"None of your business." She then grabbed a smokebomb and threw it down on the ground. Then suddenly she was gone.

"NOOO."

 **(Deedee's POV)**

I was running as fast as I could. I had it get away I just hope the other turtles remember the plan.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"_ _Okay, guys here is the plan. I have a tracker that can tell me where the crystal is."_

 _"_ _How did you get something like that?" Donnie asked._

 _"_ _Easy, you and Professor Honeycutt will build it in the future. Anyway, I will go alone to get April's crystal from Andy."_

 _"_ _Are you sure that you should go alone?" Leo asked._

 _"_ _Yes, Andy will be able to sense you. I have to go alone. Now, I will get April's crystal and then I will meet you guys on the Channel 6 building."_

 _"_ _Why there?" April asked._

 _"_ _Because he will expect me to go there. He knows me well. Once I get there, you guys will use this." Deedee handed them a small device._

 _"_ _What's this?" Mikey asked._

 _"_ _You will know once I get closer to the Channel 6 building. So, do you guys got the plan?"_

 _They all nodded their heads._

 _"_ _Okay, good." Leo waling off till. "Leo, wait."_

 _"_ _Yes, Deedee." Leo asked._

 _"_ _Uh, it is not important right now. I will tell you later."_

 _"_ _Okay, I will see you later." With that Leo walked off with the others."_

I wish I told Leo what was on my mind when I was talking to him. But that would have to be once we beat Andy. I saw the Channel 6 building in my sights.

 **(Leo's POV)**

I was walking back and forth worried about Deedee.

"Leo, you need to relax. Deedee should be fine." Mikey said.

"I know Mikey. But I can't just stop thinking about something."

"What?" Raph asked.

"After we talked about the plan, Deedee wanted to talk to me about something."

"Did she?" April asked.

"No, she said that it was not important at the moment. Maybe she will tell me later." Suddenly the device that Deedee gave us began to glow.

"Dudes, what is going on?" Mikey asked. At first I was confused then I remembered what Deedee said.

"Remember, what Deedee said about this thing. She said that this would start glowing once she came closer to us."

Then Deedee came up on the Channel 6 building.

"Hey, guys. Ready to end this." Deedee asked.

"Ready as we will ever be." Leo said.

"Good. We need to this fast before…"

"Before I show up?"

We all turned around and saw Andy.

"Andy!" Deedee said.

"This is the last time that you will mess with my plans." Then Andy shot some kind of mind blast at Deedee.

"NO"

 **(Deedee's POV)**

I can remember is seeing Andy shoot a mind blast at me then I heard someone say NO. When I opened my eyes, I saw that Donnie protected me from Andy.

"DONNIE!" Everyone shouted. This was bad. Even I knew it.

"Donnie, DONNIE" Leo shouted while kneeling by Donnie.

"Well, I was aiming for Deedee. But this works just as well." Andy said while smirking.

"No. My future son would never do this." April said with some tears in her eyes.

"Oh. But I already have. And soon nothing will stop the future form changing."

April then got up and grabbed Andy by the ear and started to scold him.

 **(Raph's POV)**

No, not Donnie. He can't die. Not now. Suddenly I heard very heavy breathing. I looked over and I saw Deedee sweating really bad, she was becoming paler then Donnie. Mikey then ran over to her.

"Deedee, what's wrong?" Mikey asked with tears in his eyes.

"Mikey, don't you know?" She said in almost a whisper. He shook his head.

"If Donnie dies then I die."

"WHAT?" We all shouted. She nodded her head.

"Yes" She tried to get up. "Deedee, you shouldn't get up."

"I am sorry. But I must I need to destroy this crystal now to not only save my life but Donnie's as well." She slowly put the crystal in the machine. But then she fell over.

"Deedee," I shouted. I ran over to her and helped her up. She smiled.

"You know Raph. I have been in this position since my father died the first time."

"Deedee, you have to stay with us. Come on. Tell us what to do and we will do it." She nodded her head, "Okay."

"First, put the crystal in the machine." We put the crystal in the machine.

"Next, there is a blue button. Push it." It took us a while but we finally found it.

"Finally, there is a voice password. That word is…" all I heard was a very soft word.

"Did you guys catch that?" I asked. They both shook their head worryingly.

"Deedee?" She spoke again but I barely heard it.

"Aw, man. Now we have to guess the password." Mikey said. Then I remembered something.

"Wait, she is Donnie's daughter, right?"

They both nodded their heads. "How is this relevant, Raph? Both Donnie and Deedee are dying."

I smirked. I knew the password right then and there. "Family" Then the machine glowed and then it was gone.

GASP.

We all looked up and saw both Donnie and Deedee up and breathing.

"DONNIE. DEEDEE." We all shouted. We all ran to them and gave them a hug. Even April decided to join us after scolding Andy.

"You think this is over?" Andy asked. We all turned around and looked at him. Before any of us said anything, Deedee walked up to him.

"Andy, we are done. You know what will happen next. I already know that the effects are already taking place." We were all confused. What was Deedee talking about?

"I…I don't want to." Andy said hesitantly.

"I don't either but we have no choice." Deedee said calmly. "Deedee, what is going on?" Leo asked.

She took a deep breath then she said, "Andy and I are about to go back to the future."

"Well, that isn't so bad, you will be home with your family." April said.

She nodded, "Yes, I will. But with a price."

"What do you mean?" Donnie asked.

"When you change the past all memories from that time period will disappear. We won't remember what took place if April still had her crystal. Andy and I will forget coming to the past. I will forget meeting all of you." Deedee said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted.

 **(Leo's POV)**

Why…Why didn't Deedee tell us this earlier. "So, you won't remember any of us?" I asked,

She shook her head. "No. That was the price I had to pay when I came here to change the future. But what I did will never change. All of you will still remember me though."

 **(Donnie's POV)**

I couldn't believe it. Deedee was going to forget all of us. But what about my future self?

"So, Deedee what about you father?" Leo asked.

"He will be there when I return. But before I do I have something to tell all of you." We all looked at each other confused.

"Leo, you don't always need to be worried about everything. Things will usually work out. Raph, don't always be a hot-head. That will bite you in the shell one day. Mikey, never lose that energy of yours. Casey, don't be like Raph. April, never lose hope in the turtles, okay? Donnie, don't worry about me. You will see me faster than you think. And April isn't the only girl out there." Deedee said with some tears in her eyes. Then a blue portal appeared.

"Well, it is time for us to go. You go first, Andy." He nodded his head the he went through the portal. "I am not going to lie. I will miss all of you even if I will forget you. But before I go, Donnie I want you to promise me something." I nodded my head.

"I want to you tell the new me about the old me" I had a confused look on my face, "What?"

"I will not remember any of you. But I want you to tell me about this me the one you guys have come to know." I nodded my head.

"Thank you, Father." She gave me a hug. "I must be going father. But you all will see me soon. Sooner than you think." With that she walked into the portal and left.

"So, Deedee is gone what will we do now?" Mikey said.

"We go home now, little brother." Raph said.

I looked onto the city while on the Channel 6 building and I saw how beautiful the city was at this time. Deedee was right the city is wonderful at night.

"Come on, D. Let's go home." I nodded my head then I looked down at the ground and I saw something. I picked it up and it was a photo of me and Deedee hugging. She must have known that she would need proof that a different version of her came to this time period.

"Hey, Donnie what is that?" April asked me.

"Hmm. Oh, something Deedee gave me. I will show it you another time." I said.

"Okay, I should be getting home. My dad is going to freak since I am coming home so late."

"Bye, April." I said while waving to her. While my brothers and I were going back home, I couldn't help but think to myself, 'I can't wait to see what the future hold for us.'

 **The end. Yay. My first completed story. Thank you to all of those who have faved, followed, reviewed, and read this story. I will post an epilogue. But I hope that all of you liked this story. Please let me know what you think in the review and I will see you all next time. Happy Thanksgiving.**


	17. Chapter 17

**This is the epilogue of The Unexpected Future. Deedee has now changed the future but as a result has no memory of it. No one remembers it except the turtles, April, Casey, and Master Splinter. Now this is the future and Deedee is a new turtle but is still just like Donnie remembers her when she came to the past to change the future.**

 **(Deedee's POV)**

I turned 15 today and my dad has a surprise for me. He told me that this is something has been waiting to tell me for a long time. I wonder what it is.

"You wanted to see me dad." I asked my father while standing outside of his lab.

"Yes, I wanted to show you something." He said. I came to his desk and he showed me a photo.

"Okay, I am confused. This is a picture of you and me hugging on the Channel 6 building. Why is this important." I asked my father confusingly.

"Well, what do you notice about me?" I looked at him then I looked at the photo and saw that he was much younger in this photo. He looked MY AGE.

"H…How is this possible? How are we the same age in this photo? This is impossible. I have never even been to the past." I said feeling very confused.

"There was a time before this one."

I looked at my father very confusingly. "What?"

"You remember April's crystal?"

"Of course. How else could I forget an AMAZING piece of alien rock that you told me about?"

"Well, in a different time period I was dead. And April ruled the Earth. And while you mother may still be gone you didn't have any siblings."

I was shocked, impressed, and terrified but… "Dad, you still didn't answer my question. How are we the same age in this photo."

"You wanted to change the past and you successfully did. Thus, you forgot about the other time period but I remember it because you told me about it. You came to the past to destroy April's crystal. But before you left you took a picture of us and you wanted me to tell this you about the other you. If that makes any sense."

"Yeah, sort of. So, I went to the past to save the future and you."

"Yes, and now we live in peace. And the humans know about us but we still live in the sewers."

"Wow. I can't believe I did all that. So, we build a time machine."

He nodded. "We still have it. Though Lord Simoultiouns doesn't let us use it unless we need to."

"Who?"

"He is the lord of time."

"So basically, he is like Father Time."

"Yup. So, you went back in time to not only save me but the entire future but at a price."

"What price?"

"You forgot what once was."

"Huh. Dad, I may be super smart like you but what exactly do you mean?"

"You forgot the future where April ruled the future."

"Okay, so that makes sense. So, I am a hero. Like you and my uncles." He nodded.

"WOW. I can't believe that I am a hero. So cool."

"So, I saved you, the future, and possibly the whole universe."

"Yes, Deedee. I am so proud of you. I have been waiting nearly thirty years to tell you this."

I was so happy. I hugged my father and he hugged me back. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Deedee."

 **That is the end of the unexpected future. Sorry I took so long to post this. I had my college finals that I just had to study and I just finished them. So now I can put more time into my fanfiction stories. While y'all are at it, if y'all love Sonic the Hedgehog and How to Train your Dragon come check out my AU of the two. And if you love My Little Pony check out The Secret of the Everfree forest both of which are really great stories which I plan on updating soon. Thanks again for all of y'alls support.**


End file.
